moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
My Bebe Love
| producer = Marvic Sotto Martina Eileen delas Alas Orly Ilacad Antonio P. Tuviera Annette Gozon-Abrogar | music = | cinematography = | story = | screenplay = Jose Javier Reyes and Bibeth Orteza | editing = | starring = Ai-Ai de las Alas Vic Sotto Alden Richards Maine Mendoza | studio = OctoArts Films M - Zet Productions APT Entertainment GMA Films MEDA Productions | distributor = | released = | country = Philippines | language = Filipino | runtime = | budget = }} My Bebe Love: #KiligPaMore is an upcoming 2015 Filipino romantic comedy film starring Ai-Ai de las Alas and Vic Sotto with the AlDub (Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza) love team. It is an official entry to the 2015 Metro Manila Film Festival and will be shown on December 25, 2015 in the Philippines. The film will also be released internationally as confirmed by its director, Jose Javier Reyes. Plot Dondi (Alden Richards) is a nerd and an obedient nephew to his aunt Cora (Ai-Ai de las Alas) who makes decisions for him. Meanwhile, Anna (Maine Mendoza) is a stubborn and rebellious girl who seeks the attention of her father Vito (Vic Sotto). Dondi and Anna cross path and their different personalities collide. They eventually fall in love with each other and solve their own problems. Vito and Cora are bitter business competitors and because of their rivalry, they disapproved the romantic relationship between Dondi and Anna. Cast Main cast *Ai-Ai delas Alas as Cora *Vic Sotto as Vito Carillo *Alden Richards as Dondi *Maine Mendoza as Anna Carillo Supporting cast * Arlene Muhlach * Valeen Montenegro * Ryan Yllana * Sancho Vito delas Alas Special appearance * Joey de Leon * Jose Manalo * Wally Bayola * Paolo Ballesteros * Ryzza Mae Dizon Production In June 2015, the film was originally titled Rom-comin Mo Ako and Ai-Ai de las Alas and Vic Sotto were the only confirmed actors. In August 2015, Alden Richards signed a contract with APT Entertainment, one of the producers of the film, and was confirmed to be part of the film that was renamed to My Bebe Love. It was later revealed that the full title of the film is My Bebe Love: #KiligPaMore. The "bebe" in the title is a Filipino slang word meaning "baby" (term of endearment for a girlfriend or significant other) while #KiligPaMore is a hashtag that means having more of the kilig. In an interview, Sotto said that they were still in negotiations to include Maine Mendoza, Alden Richards's love interest in Eat Bulaga!'s Kalyeserye, in the film. Jose Javier Reyes, the director, said that the film exists on its own and the effect on the couple's television show must be taken into consideration. A few days later, after an Instagram post by Reyes and in an interview with delas Alas, it was confirmed that Mendoza will star and debut in the motion picture as Anna. Reyes who co-wrote the script of the film with Bibeth Orteza Reyes initiated a contest on Twitter where the winners were given free pass and will be his guests to premiere night of the film. Shooting started on September 19, 2015 and the AlDub (Mendoza and Richards' love team name) couple began to shoot together fifteen days after the shooting. Release My Bebe Love will be released in Philippine theaters on December 25, 2015 as an official entry to the 2015 Metro Manila Film Festival. Even before the film's release, television host and talent manager Lolit Solis and other entertainment writers predicted that it will be a blockbuster hit due to AlDub's popularity. International screenings was confirmed by its director, Jose Javier Reyes. The film will be shown in at least ten cities in world including Los Angeles, San Francisco, Melbourne, and Sydney. There are negotiations to release the film in the United Arab Emirates and Singapore. Marketing A 30-second teaser trailer for the film was aired on Eat Bulaga! Sa Tamang Panahon event held in Philippine Arena on October 24, 2015. The following week after the event, the couple together with Sotto, delas Alas, and the director of the film had their photo shoot for the film. A full trailer of the film that runs over three minutes was released online on November 20, 2015. References Category:2015 films Category:Philippine films Category:Philippine romantic comedy films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Tagalog-language films Category:GMA Films films